


The Hero of Tellius

by shootingstar97



Series: Tellius Stories [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Background Het, Background Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: After the battle with Ashera, Ike is trying to live a normal life but has been worshiped as a hero.Soren is just looking and thinks his life will change.He is worried.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Series: Tellius Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958194
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I don't write a fic! Like a real while, 3 years!  
> This is my first FE fic and I'm nervous to publish this, I've been thinking in write a FE fic in a while.  
> This isn't beta read and english isn't my first language so don't expect top-tier writing .-.  
> I tried my best to proofread this but I still think it sucks lmao

It’s been six months since the fight with Ashera, Ike wanted the things to go back to normal but he noticed that wouldn’t be the case. Shinon and Gatrie left soon after the war ended. Oscar returned to the Royal Knights as a request of Queen Elincia but promised to help with the mercenaries. And Mia traveled searching for strong opponents, saying she would return to visit from time to time.

Ike wanted to return with mercenary work. He had lost four valuable warriors. Even though Oscar promised to help, Ike knew he wouldn’t be able to help anytime. He needed more men.

And that wasn’t Ike’s only problem.

After being the one defeating Ashera, Ike was known as The Hero of Tellius. A title he not only doesn’t think he’s worthy, but he never wanted to being with. Because of his heroic act, everyone wanted the Greil Mercenaries’ services, which increased in demand.

They needed more men.

“Are you okay?” Soren asked, looking at Ike worried. They were talking about their next work, but Ike wasn’t paying attention. “Do you want me to make you some tea?”

“No, I’m fine. Thank you for asking though.” Ike patted Soren’s head and left.

Soren sighed, he’s worried for Ike for the past six months, he’s worried about the burden Ike’s been carrying for being a hero. The mage knows Ike never wanted to be one. He also knows that even though Ike wanted to remain with his mercenary job, the increased demand is pressuring him. Ike’s not sleeping well, and when they’re talking, he’s always spacing out. Soren just wished he could give Ike some support, but he doesn’t know what to do.

The next days Ike and the others were focused on their work. They have to escort a woman to Melior and protect her. Ike, Soren, and Titania went for that. It was a simple task, since they didn't face any casualties, only a bunch of thieves attacked, but it was easy to take them down.

"Thank so much to protect me. I can't expect anything less from our hero!" The woman smiled.

"It was nothing." Ike said. "It was just some thieves."

"Don't say that! You protected m-"

"Can you please stop? Ike was just doing his job. He's no hero." Soren's words enticed a silence. Ike didn't remember him being this harsh with someone for a long time.

"It's okay. I don't think Ike mind, right?" Titania broke the silence, and Ike nodded. Part of him feel bothered with the woman and is glad that Soren defended him. But he wanted to be polite, it's a shame he's not good with words. He thought he would have been the one to yell with her if it wasn't for Soren. 

The woman smiled and gave 10000 of gold for his services. It was much more than he charged, but Ike didn't want another conflict to start so he kept the money. They were about to head off to their place, when they heard a familiar voice shouting at them.

“Hey guys! It’s been a while!”

It was Oscar.

“Hey Oscar.” Titania said. “How it was with the Royal Knights?”

“It’s fine.” Oscar answered. “I’m glad we are in peaceful days. I just wish I wasn’t so busy with the Queen’s marriage so I could help you guys.

“Wait, Elincia will marry?” It surprised Ike, during the Mad King War, he noticed Geoffrey had some feelings towards Elincia, but he didn’t imagine she would reciprocate his feelings. Is the groom Geoffrey or someone else entirely? Will Elincia marry someone she likes or is an arranged marriage?

“Yes, she will marry Sir Geoffrey in two months.” So it was Geoffrey. “She wanted me to invite you guys to go.”

“Well…” Ike sighed. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to go…”

“Elincia will be sad if we don’t go.” Titania said

"Well, I'll be waiting for you guys." Oscar waved. "I will have to go. See you later!"

All the way home Ike didn't say a word. Soren kept staring, wondering if the marriage was bothering him.

* * *

Ike was submerged not just in the water but in his thoughts. He was supposed to be bathing, but he can't stop thinking about Elincia's marriage. He wanted to go, but his busy schedule probably wouldn't let him. He's afraid he would upset her, but he has his job.

"Are you thinking about the Queen's marriage?" It's Soren, naked, probably wanting to bathe.

"Yes. I… err… I want to go… but I don’t think I will be able.” Ike was trying too hard to concentrate on his words, but Soren’s body kept distract him. When he entered the lake, he felt a little more confident, but not too much. It’s strange, they have bathed together a couple of times and Ike couldn’t care less, but lately, he can’t look at Soren’s body without his own body feeling weird. He doesn’t know why, so he avoided bathing together with him.

"You should just refuse to work on the day of the Queen's marriage." Soren said while washing his hair. Ike never noticed how beautiful was Soren's hair, he always takes so much care of it. "You won't lose much of it."

Ike was too distracted looking at Soren that he didn't notice he was speaking. He made a pause and then laughed. "I wish I was you, you always solve everything in the simplest way. No wonder you are my tactician."

Soren just laughed and finished to wash himself. Ike even forgot he also came to wash himself. He only wanted to look at Soren. He didn't notice until now that Soren's body carries many scars and bruises and he wore probably after an abused childhood and an unfair war. Ike felt the urge to kiss every single scar on his body.

"Is something wrong?" Soren asked when seeing Ike was static.

"N-nothing!" Ike blushed. He was ashamed he only have eyes on Soren and doesn't know why. "I still have to bathe myself."

Soren left the lake and patted Ike's head. "You know it's cold and staying in the water for so long it's bad for your health."

Ike smiled. "I'll be fine."

Soren left Ike with a weird sensation on his body and no way of know how to deal with that. He can only hope this bath can cool his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post chapter 2, I actually have to force myself to actually write this. I always have to force myself to do stuff lmao I also have to change the girl's confession to Ike, it was supposed to be something entirely different.

Two months passed, and the day of Elincia’s marriage came. Ike ended up doing exactly what Soren told, and all the mercenaries went to the ceremony. He was surprised with how many people were present in the ceremony. He wouldn’t be surprised if Elincia invited the whole Tellius for her marriage. Many people present he didn’t see since the fight with Ashera.

The ceremony was very extravagant, Geoffrey was very nervous, and Elincia almost cried during their vows. It’s clear that they cared deeply for each other. But Ike didn’t care about that. What he wanted was the party after the ceremony. With much food, especially meat, Ike didn’t wait to take care of it. On the same table he was sitting, Ranulf was present.

“Hey Ike, it’s been a while!”

“Hello.” He greeted. “How are things in Gallia?”

“It’s fine, Skrimir is showing to be a glorious king.” He said. “And you? How are things between you and your tactician?”

“W-what are you talking about?” Ike suddenly blushed.

“You know what I’m talking about. Everyone knows how close you two are.”

It’s true that they’re always close and Ike considered Soren to be the most important person in his life after his family, but something in the way he saw Soren changed in this eight months. Since his childhood memories came back and Ike realized how important Soren is in his life, he can’t look at his eyes without a blush. He doesn’t know if these feelings existed for a long time and he only realized now or is something new, but is something he can’t know how to deal with.

“I-I have to talk with Elincia. Excuse me.” He purposely dodged Ranulf’s tease, but he wanted to talk with the Queen.

Finding Elincia in this crowd wasn’t a simple task, especially with so many people interrupting Ike. If this marriage had taken place some years ago, many would wonder why a commoner like Ike was doing in a noble place like this. Now everyone is wondering if this castle is worthy for someone like Ike.

After so many interruptions, he could finally find Elincia.

“Elincia! I wasn’t able to congratulate you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” The Queen answered. “I’m happy that you could come.”

“Actually, I wanted to talk about the time you saw a girl confessing to me.” 

Elincia remembered that event very well. It was three years ago, right after Ashnard was defeated. She knew very well Ike had admirers. Since Aimee is always trying to win his heart, so is not something new.

_“Ike. The girl shyly said. I-I love you!”_

_Ike stared in silence. He was used with Aimee, but this is different. Actually, he wanted to reject her without breaking her heart._

_“Please say something! I’m feeling very awkward…”_

_“Sorry… I just wanted a way to say without making you sad…” Ike said._

_“So this is a no…” Tears rolled in her eyes, but she attempted to not cry. “It’s okay, I was expecting this, do you like someone else?”_

_Ike blushed. “Honestly, I never thought about that…”_

_“It’s okay. Good luck with our loved one!”_

_The girl left with a crying face, Ike kinda regret making her sad, but he’s not good at dealing with people. When he’s about to leave, he heard a girl’s voice behind him._

_“So you like someone, my lord Ike?”_

_Ike bounced, Elincia listened to their conversation. He doesn’t how much, but it’s enough to make him blush again._

_“I know it’s rude to listen to other people's conversations, but I couldn’t stop thinking if you like someone. You always feel like someone who doesn’t like anyone at all.” Elincia giggles._

_“The truth is… I never thought about liking someone before. The war made me busy. So I really don’t know if I like someone.”_

_“So if you ever realize your feelings for someone, please let me the first to know. It’s a promise, right?”_

_“Okay, it’s a promise.” Ike crossed his pinky finger with Elincia’s, forming a promise._

Elincia doesn’t know what’s Ike’s point to remember such a memory on the same day as her marriage. That was until he spoke.

“I promised to tell you when I realized my feelings for someone, I think this is the right time.”

“So you fell in love?” Elincia grabbed Ike’s arms in enthusiasm. “Did you tell them how you feel?”

“N-Not yet.” Ike blushed. “It’s been a while since I cannot face them properly.”

“You should tell them before it’s too late.” Elincia said. “How invite them to dance, the ball, it’s starting soon.”

The ball started, and Ike and Elincia were still chatting. Soon enough Geoffrey interrupted them, holding Elincia’s hand.

“Shall we dance, my queen?”

“Of course!” Elincia bowed and left with Geoffrey.

Once they left, Ike became crowded with people wanting to dance with him. He knew exactly why they wanted to dance with him, and it’s not because they find him handsome or something. They just want to have the honor to dance with The Hero of Tellius.

“Sorry, but I already have someone I want to dance.” Ike coldly said before moving towards Soren, who was alone at the other side of the room. “Do you want to dance with me?”

“Why me?” Soren blushed. “Many people want to dance with you, they are probably better than me.”

“I don’t care if you don’t know how to dance. I don’t know either.” Ike said, holding Soren’s hand. “I want to dance with you okay? Not them. So shall we dance?”

Soren nodded happily. He wasn’t expecting anyone to pick him to dance, so he’s glad that out of all people, Ike was the one who did it.

The whole ball was looking at Ike and Soren’s dance. Not because they are good at it, because they aren’t, but someone like Ike asked a simple mage to dance with him. Some knew Soren was also part of last war so he was someone Ike knew, others were envious of him. Ike noticed that everyone except his friends are looking at them like they’re something special and mixed in the crowd.

“Let’s use this opportunity to leave.” Ike whispered.

Soren also noticed that people are looking at them strangely. But he’s used to be seen as something inferior. He’s worried with Ike, though. That he’s trying to escape means he’s already bothered enough with everything. Soren was upset, there’s nothing he can do to change the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. I will try to post chapter 3 ASAP. Until next time!


End file.
